Rough Exterior
by Somnit
Summary: Royce Clayton: Seventeen year old baseball prodigy, boy friend, best friend, lover, hero... Dead. Rated Mature for Lemons and some language. Royce Clayton / The Torn Prince and an Unknown girl. It's a one shot thing written in first person and third


LEMONS WOO!! Yes. It's rated M for a reason people. I like reviews too. D:

* * *

Royce Clayton was never one to show much emotion in public unless it was anger. Or blind loathing of himself. That was another thing he did quite often: self loathing. Royce was always cocky, and he had good reason to be. Not only was Royce one of the best looking guys all around, he was the star player on our very own high school team. With his dark, dirty blond hair and dreamy, deep blue eyes, he was every girls dream. But being as egotistical as he was, it made it hard for girls to actually love him.. to want him.. But I did. Royce was cocky as hell! But for some reason, I was the only girl who saw the best in him. I was the first girl to see past his rough exterior, and the last.

Royce Clayton was destined for great things. He was destined to be this great baseball star, to travel the world and get rich the easy way. No emotion for anyone! No way to be weak, no way to get hurt. But the people he wouldn't let in were the people that hurt the most.. The people like me. But this isn't about me.. It's about Royce Clayton, the greatest and most handsome baseball player any of us had ever seen.

I remember Royce more than I remember anything else.. I remember one day in particular; the last day.. It was Friday, and everyone was outside eating lunch. Royce was at our usual spot with our usual crowd of people. We were the popular crowd, the people that everyone wanted to sit with and be. Royce's arm was loosely draped over my shoulder as he laughed happily at something Zachary Mitchells had done. I was talking to my best friend at the time, Sarah Kahil, acting as though this minor show of dominance and ownership was nothing new. With Royce sitting atop the picnic table, and me on the bench, it set up prime spot for Royce to have his arm on me. The reason he did such things was this and this alone: he was showing every other guy in the school that they couldn't touch me. They wouldn't touch me, or look at me unless they wanted their ass kicked. That was what he'd always say. More often than not it was entirely true.

Royce erupted with laughter again, his arm moving away from me so that he could clap a good few times. I looked up to Royce from my conversation, and smiled softly. He was wearing his letterman and a pair of jeans. And for once in a long time, he was showing public happiness. The bell for everyone to head back to class rang out and Royce's laughter was gone instantly. I turned and waved my goodbye to Sarah and then got to my feet. Me and Royce moved to exit quietly, quietly, side by side, not even touching. After the bell for class rang though, we corralled in front of my locker. My back was to the lockers and he smiled gently down on me. "I'll see you after practice this afternoon, right babe?" I nodded for a response. He nudged my shoulder gently, and then turned to leave me. "Royce," I said quickly. He turned to look at me. I stepped over and held him by the collar of his letterman. "Kiss me." He sighed before leaning down and popping me a quick one. Everyone respected him for never showing public affection. That's why we said our goodbyes after the class bell when no one was around...

It was about six now, and I had a dark blue, wool blanket wrapped around myself tightly. It was a tiny bit chilly outside as I waited under the luxurious cover of a large willow tree. I was out in the middle of a field by myself, waiting under a tree for Mr. Royce Clayton. He would be here in no time anyway.. It didn't take long, maybe ten seconds later and I spotted Royce's headlights of his sports car. I climbed to my feet and smiled at him with eagerness. He hopped out of his car quite fastly after cutting the engine. "Heya, doll!" He said cheerfully, embracing me quickly, and spinning me around. "Hi there handsome." "So guess how many colleges want me now," he said, escorting me to his car to grab the cushioning that he usually brought. "I don't know," I said smiling. Even if he was just going to brag mindlessly about himself, it was just the way he was. "Every college in the country." Damn. "Really?!" I asked him happily, my face excited. "Hell yes!" "Oh my God!" I threw my arms around him from behind and he laughed. The only thing was, with every college in the country after Royce, and him wanting to escape this small town so badly.. he would be leaving me.. But that was okay..

Pulling me over to a more clear area, Royce set the large cushion on the grass and then tossed the blankets down. He smiled at me and then pushed me gently down onto it. I stared up at him with eyes filled with love and care.. Something I had plenty of that night. His eyes softened a bit, his normally stoic facade fading. He stared down from atop me, and then spoke, "Kiss me.." I leaned up and obeyed him. His face was cold and his lips were tight.. But after a moment, his lips warmed and moved against my own. His body was warming up slightly as he rested more onto me. And after a few moments of pop kissing, his tongue slid against my lips, and mine parted to allow him the entry he desired of me. My tongue and his mixed against one another as Royce pulled me up gently, our mouths part. His eyes looked different. Hungry. He smiled at me gently, and then pulled him into his embrace.. His hands were on the back of my dress, zipping it down slowly. Never had we done anything like this before.. I knew for a fact that I hadn't, and he'd told me he'd never been close enough to another person to desire something like this from them. But I must be different. He slid my dress down slowly, I could see him swallow hard. He was no longer smiling, and his face looked serious and filled with fear. Something he had never shown anyone.. including me. It was as if he was afraid to show emotions.

My chest was cold as he helped me the rest of the way out of my dress. I was in nothing more than a bra and some underwear now, and he looked me up and down once of twice.. Soon after, we were kissing passionately again. This time, his letterman slid off, along with the plain white tee shirt harbored underneath. His chest was so nice and perfect, well built and fit. Next were his pants, and then his shorts.. My eyes went to his lower body no doubt, and paused. He was half way to an erection, and he looked embarrassed. As if to make it better, I kissed his neck and then his face softly, pecking him gently. He smiled and then unhitched my bra.. I went crazy with red, but didn't cover myself.. I simply looked away, almost in shame. But it didn't take long for us to both be naked. First he started with my smallish breasts, kissing my face and then my chest. Occasionally he would suck on my nipples.. but this did nothing except make me feel exposed. But I was so in love.. And he had to be too to be doing this. Royce pushed me back down softly and then showered me with kisses again. My heart was pounding in my ears, my skin was on fire, and I couldn't think straight.. This was the way I got when he kissed me. And with our naked bodies so close, it was impossible to help. "Are you ready..?" He breathed into my ear softly. My arms were around his bare torso, and I nodded. He positioned himself, and then pressed his manhood against me gently. He worked his way in, and it hurt. I let out several cries of pain in the process, but once he was in, I was allowed to gather myself back. Tears were on my face, and he noticed that. "Hey," he urged softly. "We don't have to do this.." I looked at him. This was the most caring he'd ever been, and I was putting this to waste. "I'm fine," I whispered. "Are you ready now?" He asked again. "Yes.." He thrust. It brought fresh tears to my eyes, but I refused to tell him to stop. Every thrust he brought into me made me gasp. He was being so careful though, making sure not to thrust too hard, or lean down on me too hard.. But as we went on, I was beginning to feel past the pain, and into the pleasure. It was feeling more nice now, and I could tell he was enjoying it, as his moans echoed through my head. I moaned too, louder and longer as the pleasure dispersed through me gently. And then they weren't so gentle as I moaned louder, and then felt the biggest pleasurable release I ever had. I had orgasmed for the first time. Soon after my muscles began spasming, and my nails raked across Royce's perfect skin, his thrusts hardened and I felt a warm fluid fill me.. He panted above me, pulling out, and then collapsing next to me in the new heat created by us. I turned onto my right side and face him, panting as well, and looking into his deep and dreamy eyes. What he told me then shocked me to the very core.. "I love you," he said, pushed my dark brown hair from my face. "I love you too," I muttered, slinking into his arms...

----------------------

Royce Clayton smirked at the man and the two cars before him. "So how much money you got?" He asked. He'd left his beloved only twenty minutes ago, dropping her off on her driveway, and now he was down to the business he'd been planning. "How much you want?" Johnny asked the kid. "How much you willin' to shell out?" Royce smiled smugly. "What about two hundred?" "Two hundred it is kiddo," the man said, shaking Royce's hand firmly before moving to his car. The jitters from the love he'd only just made and the race to come filled Royce's stomach as he climbed into his own automobile. He started the engine and revved it loudly. He tossed his cigarette aside before smirking to the man on his left. At the sound of the gun the two cars spiraled with extreme speed into a straight shot onward. Royce marveled at the lead he had taken, and the first turn was coming up.. He turned the wheel left, but something was wrong. He slammed the breaks, and nothing happened. He spiraled out of control, and his car flipped onto it's side, and then onto it's back. Royce's loud voice was echoing with pain as he was dragged underneath the vehicle. His body was shredded between the concrete and the metal of the car. Everything stopped then and there.. everything. On the road behind Royce's car were streaks of blood. Johnny got out of his car, and his various accomplices covered their mouths and pulled at their hair in horror. As ordered, the pulled the bloodied body from the wreckage as well as his most prized possession. They carried him not far from where they were to a small flat. It faced a high school baseball diamond, all of it's green perfection cleaned and prim. The men tore at the dirt with their bare hands, and then dropped the two inanimate objects into the shallow grave.

-----------------------------------------

I went back to that tree the next two days. Back to our spot, waiting for my beloved Royce to return to me. I sat atop that hill, staring down on everything as time stood still for me. Time stood still on purpose. And I cried.. how I cried.. I had been used and fooled! Betrayed by the very thing I held most dear. He didn't care about me.. But when I got to school on Monday, I was told a different story, and presented with the solid proof.. the evidence.. something my parents couldn't even give me. It was over.

-----------------------------------------

Royce Clayton: Seventeen year old baseball prodigy, boyfriend, best friend, lover, hero.... **Dead.**


End file.
